


Our Love Destroyed the World

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Ladynoir with a teensy bit of Ladrien thrown in, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: The much needed talk between Ladybug and Chat Noir after the events of Chat Blanc.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 296





	Our Love Destroyed the World

Chat Noir is a lot of things, but he isn’t a fool. Naive, certainly, but a fool?

His lady hasn’t been the same since she came back from the future, that much he knows. Her eyes were far away when she patrolled, like she was somewhere else mentally. Distance breeds uncertainty and uncertainty breeds fears.

Fears that Chat Noir deals with enough as Adrien.

Fears of losing one of the only things that matters to him. Losing her. By god he can feel her slipping fast and hard, right between the gaps of his fingers and no matter how hard he clenches them together she just keeps slipping and _slipping_ and-

And he can’t lose her- can’t _afford_ to lose her.

Even in this moment, watching the sun as it sets over Paris, it feels like she’s years away.

”M’lady?” His voice doesn’t sound like his own.

”Yes, chaton?” She hums, looking over at him, but never for a second does her eyes meet his. They scan over his nose, his lips, the ridge of his mask, and even his brow bone; never his eyes.

”Do-” his voice is too rough in his own ears, “Do you want to talk about your trip with Bunnyx?” He asks hesitantly.

”I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she admits.

”M’lady we are a team and I understand you have to keep secrets from me, but I’m so completely out of the loop. I just want to be here for you, there’s so much I don’t know and I feel you slipping and I-“ Once he starts talking it’s like everything he’s ever wanted to say falls from his mouth like a waterfall only for Ladybug to press a hand firmly across his mouth.

”Chat, there’s only so much I know and only so much I’d be able to tell you,” She hesitantly drops her hand from his mouth. She sounds so tired, years older than she had just a few weeks ago.

”Then tell me what you can. You can’t bear the burden alone, please bugaboo, talk to me.” He pleads and for the first time since she rested her head on his shoulder- she allows him to touch her. He offers her his hand and she hesitates before locking her fingers with his.

”You were akumatized.” Ladybug quietly admits, her eyes are far away again, but Chat just squeezes her hand.

”You destroyed all of Paris, that version of me, and Hawkmoth too. You were so broken, so hollow, and-“ she swallows hard, “you told me our love did that to the world.”   
  
Even with all four of his ears, Chat Noir refuses to believe he had heard her correctly, “M’lady?”

”I- it must’ve been in a battle with Hawkmoth and he got to you. I don’t know all the details, I’m just inferring at this point.” She’s rubbing her eyes with her free hand and Chat squeezes her other hand tightly.

He can’t tell if he’s reassuring her or himself.

”Y-you knew my civilian name. I think it made the fight harder, made it hurt more.” She whispers and her voice is harsh like she’s screaming.

But she isn’t screaming, even though he sees in her eyes that she wants to.

Then the tears come, rolling down the edges of her mask and right down the apple of her cheek just like rain from the most beautiful blue sky. Just as quickly, Chat Noir abandons her hand to hold all of her. Tightly as possible he wraps his arms around her and hauls her close to his body. Half in his lap, Ladybug presses her face into his neck and holds him so tight he can feel his spine tingle. Her tears tickle the exposed parts of his neck and his legs were going numb with her weight but he just holds her.

Holds her tightly like trying to force the seams to close on a ripped doll.

Holds her closely so that her heartbeat slows to match his.

Holds her with so much love, he swears his affection must be seeping into her skin.

“Do you know who I am, m’lady?” He asks hesitantly, so afraid that her distance came from knowing who he truly was.

He knows that Adrien is a far cry from Chat, he can’t help but fear she feels the need to change for him.

”Not for a fact, but the event that lead to Bunnyx showing up doesn’t leave much wiggle room for your identity.” She admits, pulling away from his hug. Her eyes are swollen and downcast still, but Chat Noir has never seen such a beautiful girl in all his life.

”I’m sorry,” he whispers.

”It’s not your fault.”

”If I could fight all your battles I would,” he gently grabs her hand and presses a soft kiss to the inside of her palm.

She smiles at him like he put the stars in the sky and god does it make him feel dizzy when she looks at him like that. Even when she isn’t looking him straight in the eyes, even when her eyes are trained on the spot right to the left of his nose.

”I know, silly cat.”

”Then let me,” his voice is hoarse with a thickness he can’t describe.

”Chat, there’s only so much you can do for me inside the suit.” Ladybug says, curling the hand he kissed on his check.   
  
He nuzzles into it, pressing his face into her fingertips and palm like it would fix everything. He’s convinced it will, that if she holds him just a little bit longer everything will be okay.

”Then let me tell you who I am, you don’t need to tell me who you are, we can do it the right way this time.”

”It’s a big assumption to make that I didn’t know too, Chat.”

”I know.” He pushes his face harder into her hand.

She sighs and he can feel her exhaustion through it. 

He almost swears that he can see weight of the world on her shoulders holding her down with every breath she takes.

“Please, m’lady?” Her eyes meet his and it feels like the breath has been knocked out of him all at once. It has been so long since she looked right at him, he missed it.

“Okay,” she nods.

He lets his transformation fall, forcing his eyes shut, and Ladybug’s other hand joins the other side of his face.

He feels so exposed in this moment, just Adrien Agreste in the flesh in front of the girl he loves.

Her lips press against his nose, startling his eyes open, but by that point Ladybug had begun pressing a kiss to his cheek, and his eyelid, and the corner of his lips-

“Happy, bugaboo?” He laughs out, wrapping his arms around her waist as she pushes herself further into his lap.

”The happiest I’ve ever been,” she admits.

They're just Adrien Agreste and Ladybug and they were going to do it right this time.

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted was for them to talk it out!!! So if the writers won’t give it to me I’ll write it myself.
> 
> -Bias


End file.
